A Detention Story
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: Beck breaks up with Jade, but will Jade getting detention bring them back together?...One Shot...Enjoy


**This idea came to me the other day and i wanted to put it up so here you go .**

* * *

><p>Yes, Beck broke up with me. Yes, I cried for a <em>long <em>time. But I am Jade West and I am going to move on. So what if I let Beck knew everything about me, I let him in, I let him love me, and of course I loved him back. But he said he got tired of how I kept being rude to people. I simply walked away. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me. I don't need people like that. I lost the love of my life, because of my attitude. I am not going to try to get him back, because I am not going to change for anyone, if he truly loved me, then he would have loved how I acted. Since he is no longer at my side, no one can stop me from being rude to anyone. Therefore, Jade West is going to be that girl everybody hates.

I smiled and walked through the front doors of the school. I pushed them open and walked through the hall. I also pushed a few people down. What? They were in my way. I walked over to my locker and opened it; I heard a few whispers while digging through my stuff.

Like, _maybe that's why Beck broke up with her _and_ I can't believe Beck ever went out with a girl like that. _I didn't bother to turn around. I was strong. I went to my first class Sikowitz'.

I sat down in my regular seat except Beck didn't sit next to me; he sat next to André on the other side of the class. The class was going pretty normal until a certain Vega opened her mouth.

"Has anyone been to the Globe Theatre?" Sikowitz asked sitting down at the edge of the stage.

"What is that?" Tori asked looking confused. I got seriously pissed off. What is wrong with her? I honestly do not understand how she got into this school she doesn't know anything. So I kicked her off her chair.

"What was that for?" Tori said getting up.

"You were upsetting me." I said flatly. Everyone looked at me with a strange face.

"SO?" She said sitting down.

"Girls," Sikowitz said," Jade if you do that again, you have detention." Wow I thought to myself, when was the last time I got detention.

"Whatever." I turned away and didn't focus for the rest of the class.

The day went on as usual, except for a few things. I didn't talk to anyone, except for them to move, and I sat alone at lunch. I didn't mind, I like being alone.

Cat tried to talk to me, but I didn't want to talk to anyone, not because I was sad, but because I was just bothered by people.

*The Next Day*

Today was the same, alone ad quiet just how I like it. I saw a bunch of girls flirting with Beck. Yeah, it bothered me, but he didn't want me anymore so I didn't do anything.

I was walking to my next class, Sikowitz'. Oh great, Vega.

"Okay class settle down." Sikowitz said, taking a sip from his coconut.

"Who got the part for the play?" Tori asked, looking over confident. Uhhh, can she ever just SHUT UP!

"Well Miss Tori Vega….." Sikowitz said smiling," You did!"

"Yay!" Tori said jumping up. Luckily, I didn't try out for this play. I didn't want to anyway, it was about a girl who goes on a vacation and meets the boy of her dreams, and it is really sappy. She sat back down smiling and it was really pissing me off. So as I did yesterday, I kicked her off her chair.

"Jade!" Tori shouted, at her place on the floor.

"Jade, you have detention." Sikowitz said calmly. I didn't care I just wanna get out of the classroom.

"Fine." I picked up my bag and briskly walked out of class.

"Jade wait!" I heard Sikowitz shouting. I didn't want to be in class.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Can someone go get her?" Sikowitz asked the class. Everyone looked at each other.

"I will." They all looked to see Beck get up and walk out the door.

He saw her turn the corner and stopped her.

"Jade." She turned around.

"What do you want?" She looked at him dead in the eye.

"You have to get back to class."

"I don't want to." She began walking away, but Beck grabbed her arm.

"Why are you acting like this?" Jade had a confused look on her face.

"Like what?"

"You know you've changed you're more rude ever since—" He didn't want to continue in fear that she might get angry.

"I NEVER CHANGED I WAS ALWAYS LIKE THIS, YOU JUST STOPPED ME BEFORE I COULD, YOU WERE THERE TO CALM ME DOWN, _YOU _WERE MY ROCK, BUT NOW YOU ARE NOT THERE, SO THIS IS WHY I AM LIKE THIS!" Jade stopped off without another word.

Beck was stunned by what she had said. He slowly walked into class still shocked and simply said," She's not coming back." He acted through the day like it was normal. He noticed that he hadn't seen Jade for the rest of the day, but he knew she would be there for detention.

At the end of the day he waited outside his locker waiting to see if Jade would pass by, but she didn't.

He decided to check the detention room to see if she was there. She was. He walked back to his locker quickly to get his phone when he saw Tori.

"Hi Beck!" Tori said closing her locker.

"Hey." He grabbed his phone and was walking away.

"Where are you going?" She said following him.

"I want to see what Jade is doing." He turned the corner and continued on his way.

"Why?"

"Because i need to talk to her."

"About what?" _This girl is seriously getting on my nerves _He thought to himself.

"Shhhhh," Beck stopped at the detention room to see Jade sitting alone in silence.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I skipped the rest of the day, I didn't want to see or talk to anyone so I just sat in the janitor's closet. Now, I am just sitting in detention doing nothing.

Detention. The last time I was here was the first time Beck asked me out. Good times. I smiled at myself and looked at a pile of pillows in the corner. It reminded me of that day.

Beck and I were in detention because I threatened to cut his hair in the middle of class, even though he didn't do anything the nutty teacher gave him detention.

I walked over to the pile of pillows and took some to my seat. I took out my scissors and started cutting them open to get the feathers out.

"_Can I borrow your scissors?" Beck looked at me. We were 14 and I was cutting up a piece of paper._

"_Why?" Why was he talking to me? I was Jade West, the most hated girl at Hollywood Arts._

"_I wanna show you something cool." He was Beck Oliver, the hottest boy in school._

"_Fine." I handed him the scissors and he got a pillow from the corner and cut it open. After he had a large pile of feathers he handed them back to me. He climbed up on the chair and began putting them on top of the fans. He jumped off the chair when he was done and looked at me._

"_Watch this." He smiled and turned the fan on. Instantly they started falling. It was really beautiful. I sat down and looked up._

When I was done cutting up the pillows, I put them on top of the fan and turned it on. It was just like I remembered.

(Outside)

Tori and Beck peeked through the window in the door to see what Jade was doing.

"What is she doing?" Tori asked.

Beck smiled," She is doing what I showed her."

Tori was still confused, she just shrugged and continued to look at Jade.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

_I was watching the feathers fall when I saw a hand was in front of me. It was Beck's he had a smile on his face._

"_C'mon take it." _

"_I don't dance." I raised my eyebrow at him._

"_I'll help." He continues smiling and I couldn't resist. I took his hand and stood up. He put a hand on my waist and I put one on his shoulder. For the beginning of the dance I was looking down at my feet to make sure I didn't step on his. After a while of getting the hang of it, I looked up to meet his warm brown eyes. I looked at them for a while and smiled. He was smiling too. It was a sweet moment then he talked._

"_You wanna try a dip?" After a reassuring smile I said yes. It started off well but he dropped me and he fell down next to me, we laughed and looked up at the ceiling._

"_Do you want to go out with me?" He asked. I turned my head to face him, I was only inches away from his face. He leaned in closer to me and closed his eyes. I leaned into him and kissed him. It was a short, but a sweet one._

_We pulled away and he smiled._

"_Is that a yes?" I gave him a quick kiss and got up. He got up a picked some feathers out of my hair._

"_Thanks." He looked at his phone._

"_Hey, we could leave." He said picking up his bag._

"_Let's go before anyone comes and see the mess." He grabbed my hand and we ran out of school. From that day I never got a detention._

I sighed. I looked up realizing that the feathers were still falling. I got up and started to dance. I probably looked stupid, but I don't care. I pretended that someone was dancing with me. I closed my eyes and pretended I was 14 again and I was in here dancing with Beck. Pretty sappy right?

I continued dancing when I felt someone actually there dancing with me. I opened one eye to see that it was Beck. He didn't notice I opened my eye, so I just left him. I rested my head on his chest and smiled.

"I'm still mad at you." I looked up to see him smiling.

"I know and I'm sorry." We dance for a while in silence.

"You wanna try a dip?"

"Last time we tried that we fell."

"But look where it got us."

"Okay then fine." He spun me around and tried the dip. Of course it didn't work out and we fell. We lay there in silence. We turned to face each other. We were about to kiss when Helen walked in.

"What is going on?" She asked. We jumped and got up.

"We were just….." Beck said, picking the feathers out of my hair.

"Never mind, you two clean this up." She was standing straight up and was staring us down.

"I'll go get a broom." Beck gave me a kiss on the cheek and left

Helen looked at me," That boy really loves you."

"Yeah." I looked at the doorway and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if Tori seems kind of dumb.. i just didnt know what to put for Jade to get mad at her, i mean thereis alot of things but i wanted a specific one... hoped you enjoyed it still. Review!<strong>


End file.
